Kyo's Heart
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: Kyo is always misunderstood, but really he does have a good heart. He has been through so much pain and is bitter, but at the same time Tohru's been through a lot and still smiles. She makes Kyo wonder and makes him want to be better. Also a new friend Mimiki the kitten is here too and she also wants the best for the cat-like boy she likes so much.


Kyo sat at the top of a tree looking down at a safe distance away from the little garden. He watched as Tohru and Yuki happily weeded and took care of the garden. He knew that he would never have the patience for such a thing. Tohru looked like she was really happy, just the two of them. Even Yuki was smiling. Kyo thought to himself that he has never made anyone smile. Every time someone looked at him they frowned. It wasn't even part of the curse, it was just him.

The leaves rustled as he jumped down, landing on his feet with his hands in his pockets. Kyo kicked at the dirt as he headed back to the house and a stray kitty scurried from the bushes and rubbed against him trying to cheer him up. Kyo smiled and picked it up. The kitty was a soft brown and had big blue eyes. He smiled, something about this kitten made him feel happy and comforted.  
"I think I'll call you…Mimiki."

The kitten scurried around Kyo's feet as he made his way back to the house. Even though most of the time he thought that it was annoying to have a whole bunch of cats around him, this little kitten seemed to really enjoy playing with him and not just rubbing against him meowing. Once Kyo came to the house he scooped up the kitten and hurriedly went to his room. Shigure would never leave him alone if he knew Kyo was actually going to keep a kitten. So, for now at least, it would be Kyo's secret.

"Well, well look who finally decided to join us for dinner." Shigure smiled and Kyo just frowned at him.  
"Yeah,yeah. Whatever." Kyo stole a glance at Tohru. She was smiling as she ate and Kyo wondered why. Everything about her made him wonder. Why was she so happy? What was going on in her head? Was she really okay? These feeling he harbored wouldn't go away either. The unanswered questions swirled around in his head, but he could never get up enough courage to ask her. Kyo was afraid, because every time he tried to talk to her it came out all wrong. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her, but he didn't know how to be nice. No one had ever shown him how to be nice, so it was hard to receive and give kindness. He wanted to learn too; it was just that his pride kept him from asking anyone. And it was every time he saw her that these worries would fill his head.

"Kyo…are you alright." Tohru's voice was timid, "It's just that you aren't eating and I… do you not like it?"  
"Huh, NO! I mean Yes! The food isn't the problem! ... I was just …spacing out…that's all." Kyo sighed. There he went again screwing up talking to her. He had no idea why nothing ever came out right. "I'm going to go eat in my room."  
Tohru stood up, "Oh okay! Do you want some dessert to take with you? I made a small cake. I mean if you like strawberry cake. You can have some if you want!" Tohru hurried to the kitchen and brought back a slice of the cake. "Here! Oh wait I never even let you answer if you wanted some or not I'm so sorry, if you don't-"  
"I want it!" Kyo yelled unintentionally and he turned away, face red. "I mean it's okay, because I wanted it anyways."  
"Oh okay." Tohru's face seemed flushed and she sat back down at the table as Kyo disappeared up the stairs

Mimiki the kitten could hear footsteps coming towards the door and wondered if it was the cat-like boy who had so kindly taken her in. Mimiki decided that she would wait in this small dark corner and attack whatever came close. It was just a playful attack so Mimiki thought that it was okay, since she like the boy so much.

As Kyo stepped inside of his room and closed the door, a bundle of fur bounded out of the shadows and launched itself at him. Kyo almost laughed at the little kitty clinging to his leg and playfully biting him. He picked Mimiki up and put her on his shoulder. It was dangerous but it seemed that Kyo was growing attached to the little animal already.

**Do you guys like it? Want me to continue? If so please let me know in a review! I've had this story for a while now and I finally am deciding to post it but I don't know if it'll catch on or not. SO I guess this would be like the trailer to a movie or a sneak peek to a chapter. I don't intend to make it too big but if you would like me to finish please let me know! Happy Reading! ^~^**


End file.
